The Eleventh Hour
by icantdeletethisaccountargh
Summary: Unconnected snapshots from the same story. Seventh Year and beyond. /4th Chapter fixed!/
1. Every Word I Say

And now I say goodbye to the way I used to be  
>There is no room for question<br>Cause your name sets me free  
>Yesterday's troubles harm me<br>Today's are creeping in  
>So let go of the world around me<br>Cause your love is all I need  
>I want you for always<br>I hear your name in every word I say  
>I'm a fool and it's ok<br>I hear your name in everything I say

"_Lily_."

The name on his tongue is almost as amazing as the way her red hair whips around her shoulders when she turns on her heel to look for him. She walks backwards a few steps to keep up with her friends before she realizes who it was that called her name. His heart stops when she does. Dorcus and Marlene glance back and say something to Lily before leaving them alone. _Bless them_.

Her smile is heartbreaking but her eyes are what undo him. They were smiling at him, too. She leaves the corridor to join him in the empty courtyard where the others were going to meet him in a few minutes. His name tumbles from her lips and he nearly falls down with it. The weight of the year hits him like a sack of bricks (happy, ecstatic, _amazing _bricks).

A year ago, that happy 'James' would have been a reluctant 'Potter.' She would have kept walking with her friends. She wouldn't have _hugged_ him.

Her tiny arms around his neck knock the breath from his lungs. She hugs him tightly, balancing on her tiptoes to keep her cheek pressed closed to his.

It's their first hug.

He doesn't waste any time winding his arms around her back, burning the feel of her body into his memory. She smells sweet, like autumn leaves even though the world is green and warm with spring. He adds that to his mental checklist of things he loves about her.

"I can't believe this is it," she whispers directly into his ear. His knees nearly; buckle at her hot breath and trembling voice. Her arms squeeze tighter and he's pretty sure her feet are no longer touching the ground.

"Don't tell me you're sad to be leaving," he teases, though in truth he's just as sad to be leaving.

"I'm going to miss everyone."

He pretends her 'everyone' is 'you.' She sniffles and hiccups and it takes him a second to realize she's crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," he admonishes lightly and swings her side to side a little. "It's only three months. We still have another year to look forward to."

Lily presses her face into his neck and lets out a shaky sigh. James can feel the wetness from her eyes seeping into his collar. He can't help but smile because he thinks she's being silly.

"I'm going to miss _everyone,_" she repeats and this time he's sure she means to say 'you.'

"Lily, Lils, Lils," he murmurs, face pressing into her hair. "We all passed out Apparation tests with flying colors. I doubt a day is going to go by when I don't come bother you."

He realizes a second to late that he said 'I' instead of 'someone.' Lily just holds on tighter and laughs a little. The sound shoots him up to cloud nine.

"It's been a good year, James," she says and makes to pull away. As if he's going to _let_ her. James hoists her up swiftly, earning a surprised shriek in his ear and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist in self-preservation. Her scream turns into a laugh, warm and so _Lily_ that he's not sure he's ever going to let go.

"It's been a _great_ year," he corrects. He sways back and forth to a song only he can hear. Lily rests her head on his shoulder, arms draping lazily behind him. He's sure she's thinking about all the differences in him brought upon by their fight the previous May. He couldn't blame her- he was thinking about the changes in _her_ since then. The worries weighing on her shoulders and in her eyes were set off by her increased ease to smile. They balanced each other now that she wasn't repulsed by his bullying and he wasn't resentful of her former friendship.

"Do we have to go?" she sighs. James struggles to see his watch without her noticing.

"I don't see why not but I can't guarantee Hogwart's will be all that entertaining with just the two of us." _That was a lie_. He could spend years just holding her hand. At the entrance of the courtyard Sirius, Remus, and Peter appear. Sirius makes a wide gesture with his hands that looked like it was supposed to be congratulatory. James tries to give them a meaningful look along the lines of 'Get the hell out of here before I hex you.'

"I have someone to answer to, don't I?" Lilly's voice is tired and resigned and her breath on his neck makes his hair stand up. James can't stop her from dropping her legs and pulling herself from t he most amazing hug he has ever experienced. The two of them together walk back towards the corridor to meet his friends. Sirius sweeps Lily up into an easy hug, twirling her about a little. He wipes at her cheek with his thumb when she finally pries herself away.

"Gonna miss me that much, eh, Evans?" he teases. James smiles when Lily swats his arm away.

"Prat," is all she says. They leave the castle together, making ridiculous summer promises.

* * *

><p>Pages: 3<br>Words: 934  
>Blanket Disclaimer: I don't even own the milk in my fridge…<br>Song: Every Word I Say- Hanson  
>Notes: I really like this one.<br>Also yes, I'm madly in love with Hanson. Have been since I was 6 heh

This is intended to become a series of one-shots inspired by different songs, mostly from James' point of view. They're not exactly connected, but they're in the same story line and they're in order- I just don't have the attention span for a real _story_


	2. A Minute Without You

Well I woke up this morning  
>And the night had been so long<br>Seems that I had had my mind on you  
>Well the day, it has begun, and I can't get a minute,<br>Can't get a minute without you

The summer holidays… Oh, what could be said about the summer holidays? Lily was quite eloquent on that subject.

_Dear James, The summer is dragging on forever…  
>Dear James, It's too hot. I can't wait for September…<br>Dear James, I've never been more excited for the end of summer…  
>Dear James, I miss you…<br>Dear James, Dear James, Dear James…_

_Love, Lily_

Yes, that summed it up quite nicely; long, too hot, anticipation for August to melt away, and love. _Love, love, love_. He must have read that letter a hundred times. _Love, Lily_

'_Well, don't mind if I do_,' had been his second thought right after 'Uuurrrhm' (even when she wasn't around he was acting like a fool).

Her letters were what got him through the first two months of summer. He kept them all in a perfect stack next to his haphazard pile of _Daily Prophet_s. The one on the very top was from early June, its flashing headline warning about the rising number of attacks on muggles and muggleborns. That blasted paper. It was all that papers fault. Had his parents not read it, he would be allowed to visit Lily I her muggle neighborhood. Had Lily's parents not read it, she would be allowed to go anywhere _at all_. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be under the protective thumb of parents at every minute. At least _he was_ allowed to go see Sirius in his new flat in Diagon Alley. The Evanses didn't realize how safe she'd be at his house. No, they took it upon themselves to keep Lily from where she belonged because it was dangerous.

Her last letter had been written in haste and was stained with tears. She'd had a row with her parents about returning to Hogwarts. It made James angry to think that they were trying to keep her from being who she was. He had every mind to defy one of his parents very few rules and apparate to her house just to give them a piece of his mind when another letter had arrived in the wee hours of the morning.

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry for the way I spoke in my last letter. Please don't worry. I'll see you on the first._

_Love, Lily_

Half of him wished she hadn't sent that- it stripped him of an excuse to be her knight in shining armor.

His other half had him laying around reading the closing over and over again.

_Love, love, love_

Of course, it had no significance to her. It was just a closing to a shot letter.

To James, it was the most significant thing in his life so far. It as the first time she'd signed a letter as such.

_Love, love, love_

Yes, love.

He was sick, he was sure of it. He was sick and obsessed and absolutely head over heels in love. If Lily couldn't see that form his dozens of letters, she would be sure to recognize it if she saw him in that moment- lying in bed until noon rereading her least-detailed letter and daydreaming about September first.

Sirius would call him a girl, punch him, and take him to the Leaky Cauldron to 'man up' if he'd seen James then.

Next to his neat stack of collected letters and mess of _Prophet_s grew another pile of crumpled up pieces of parchment.

_Dear Lily, I love you…  
>Dear Lily, I can't stop thinking about you…<br>Dear Lily, I'm going crazy without you…  
>Dear Lily, I'm a huge pansy that can't write a romantic letter to save my life…<em>

James made a sound of frustration, gripped his quill angrily between his teeth, and ripped out a new piece of parchment.

_Dear Lily,  
>Don't apologize. I'm glad things worked out. See you on the first.<br>Yours, James_

Pathetic. He really was.

_Love, love, love_

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 686  
>Song: A Minute Without You- Hanson<br>Notes: Not what I hoped it would be but whatever.


	3. Kiss on the Neck

You can win me over,  
>With just a kiss on the neck<p>

_Merlin_ she was fiery. James was frozen outside the compartment door, struck by the strong words Lily had used to defend herself. And though he couldn't see her, he could picture her wild green eyes and flushed cheeks. He knew that look all too well but didn't pity the person on its receiving end this time; anyone who could draw those words from such a sweet thing like Lily deserved every ounce of pain she was wishing upon them.

Sure enough, James wasn't surprised when a handful of Slytherins exited the Prefects compartment and began walking down the train, muttering amongst themselves. He should hex them. Old James wouldn't have hesitated. Hell, new James only hesitated because Lily was so close at hand. Head Boy badge be damned, he made a mental-note to hunt them down when the Head Girl was sufficiently distracted.

He entered the compartment without a second thought. Bad idea. He should have prepared himself. Lily was every inch the hot-headed ginger he loved her to be.

"Can you believe them!" she shouted as soon as green met hazel. James tried not to smirk as she began kicking a seat. What a greeting that was. After three months of near daily, sweetly worded letters, James had almost forgotten what she was like when she was worked up.

"Stupid… Not a bloody zoo… I'm _Head Girl_… got a blood badge…" she was muttering as she kicked. Now, James was barely holding back a chuckle. With confidence, he took the last few steps forward, spun Lily around by the shoulders, and embraced her like it was the most natural thing in the world. She melted into the embrace, coming to terms with the moment and hugging him back.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, face squished against his chest. James gave the back of her head a pat and pulled away to look down into her still brooding eyes. Personally, he was far too happy to see her to be angry with the Slytherins.

"Missed you, too, Lils," he greeted. Lily finally grinned, looking a little embarrassed at how they were starting their seventh and final year. She leaned in again to hug him, arms lifting around his neck in a way that made him remember the end of last term. She hugged him like she _meant_ it. When she pulled away, she flicked his perfectly polished Head Boy badge, still grinning and not acting at all surprised (unlike Sirius, who had given him a black eye).

"Good for you," she congratulated simply. Something about her lack of reaction made his heart swell. She wasn't shocked or surprised or _angry_. She acted like she knew he'd get the position. She acted like he could actually do it- which was more than could be said for himself.

It was silly. He as being ridiculous.

She had far too much control over him.

Pages: 1  
>Words: 493<br>Song: Kiss on the Neck- David Cook  
>Notes: What…. What is this? I don't know. Filler I suppose.<p> 


	4. Lie

You're hiding regret in your smile  
>There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile<br>Hold on to the past tense tonight  
>Don't say a word,<br>I'm OK with the quiet.  
>The truth is gonna change everything.<p>

Every day. It was an everyday occurrence. He should have seen it sooner. He should have seen the way she never let herself be alone. He should have seen the way her clothes were a little too loose and her eyes were always a little tired.

When she wasn't looking, he defended her. He called out the people that gave her a hard time. In secret, he still hexed the ones that called her that awful name. The ones that made their dislike public got double detentions than the ones that only whispered.

But only when she wasn't looking because Lily Evans was far too proud to allow anyone to stand up for her. She was strong-willed and hot-tempered and had a sharp tongue that cut anyone who challenged her _rights_. Her right to attend Hogwarts, her right to be Head Girl, her right to own a _wand._

She was a Gryffindor if there ever was one.

She held her head high and smiled. She never gave in. she stood up to those who doubted her by being _happy_ and lovely and Lily. She never lost herself.

Still, he could see it in her shoulders.

At breakfast, bright, beautiful Lily would eat a huge meal and talk animatedly with anyone and everyone. At lunch, smiling, hurried Lily would grab a piece of fruit and run to the library. At dinner, strong, steely Lily would sit tall and proud and push her food around her plate.

James never knew which Lily was the _real _Lily. Which Lily was a defiant, proud façade and which mirrored what was really in her heart? Surely they weren't _all_ fake because no one could live like that.

Towards the beginning of October, James broke the cycle of watching Lily and going behind her back. He brought a heaping plate of food to their shared common room and dropped it heavily on the coffee table between her and the fire. He looked straight into her weary eyes.

"I've got Slytherins to hex. You stay here and _eat_." It was an order in a voice she couldn't even begin to refuse. He had prepared himself to argue.

She let him walk back without a word.

_That_ was the moment he knew. That was her call for help.

* * *

><p>Pages: 1<br>Words: 421  
>Song: Lie- David Cook<br>Notes: Again…. not really sure what this is but they just keep popping out so whatever


	5. Carry You There

So slow down  
>And the root of what you're feeling might appear<br>All the pushing up the hill has brought you here  
>And you're used up, but you lie<br>You say you are fine

Her scream broke through the Great Hall, silencing the usual ruckus. Heads turned to look and people began to mutter in low voices. James was one of them, turning his entire body away from Sirius to see what was happening just a few seats away. The first thing he noticed was the tears trailing down her red cheeks. Her friends were making a commotion and fussing over something he couldn't see in her lap. What…

"_Get her to the bloody Hospital Wing_," someone yelled at them. It took James all but seconds to be up and by her side. The smell hit him as he kneeled by her side. Sour and acidic and _burning_.

"Let me see," he ordered, pushing Marlene aside and trying to pull Lily's shoulder up. She struggled, her breath trying and failing to be deep and calming.

"It _hurts_," she hissed through gritted teeth. James pulled again, eyes falling from her clenched eyes to the envelope on the table to her raw hands clasped in her lap. He saw the liquid burning her fingers and through her skirt.

The noise began to pick up again as people began to realize what had happened.

Not caring that she would be cross with him later, James pulled Lily against his chest, lifted her too easily into her arms, and hurried out of the Hall, trying his best to keep her shielded from view. He could feel the weight she had lost- that made him almost as angry as the poisoned letter. He kept silent all the way to the Hospital until Madam Pomfrey shooed him from Lily's bed and closed the curtain.

"What _happened_, dear?" the matron asked. Temper rising at Lily's silence, James answered for her.

"_Stupidity_, that's what."

He shouldn't have said it, but he was _angry_ and she was _stupid_.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked and bustled about with the curtain. James only got a glimpse at Lily's wide, hurt eyes and raw, bleeding hands. She _was _stupid. And as soon as Pomfrey had finished up and tried (and failed) to kick him out, he told her so. He tore back the curtain and tried his best not to show just _how_ mad he was.

"Don't you ever stop to think?" he whispered harshly. Lily met his eyes defiantly; lips pressed tightly and eyes becoming slits. "You of all people should know _not_ to open mail you don't recognize. If you haven't noticed, some people are a bit against your _bloody existence_."

Her jaw as trembling and her bandaged fingers were clenched against gauze wrapped thighs. James took a step back when she made to stand up before him.

"Not you," she said in a soft voice that contrasted with his emotional mess of words. "You're the last person I'm going to explain myself to, Potter."

He pretended the use of his surname didn't bother him as much as it did. His hands found his way to her shoulders, holding her steady and preventing her from turning her back on him.

"You can't go on and pretend this didn't happen. This bloody prejudice just got physical and you're going to let it go, aren't you?"

Lily pushed one of his hands away with her forearm. "_Just_ got physical? Have you been living under a rock? People are _dying _and I'm supposed to act all distressed because someone sent me a stupid booby-trapped letter?"

"So what are you going to do about it? Acting like your fine will only get you so far, Lils. Pretty soon they're not going to _care_ how good at you are playing make-believe."

The fire in her eyes dimmed a little and James didn't understand why. He let his other hand fall down to his side. Lily stood up straighter, shoulders back and head tall. Proud, defiant Lily replaced the smiling Lily she always was around him. She defended herself against _him_.

"Don't try to pretend you know what it's like for me."

Straight-backed, she turned from him and left.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 703  
>Song: Carry You There- Hanson<br>Notes: I'm not sure how this whole thing is coming out…


	6. Save Me

I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
>I never thought I'd need to say.<br>Another day alone is more than I can take.

Awful. God damn, bloody awful. Those were the only words James could use to describe what had been the month of November. He had become so accustomed to what it was like for Lily to be friendly with him. Sixth year had been a miracle, ending in a friendship. A true, honest to God friendship that he never thought he'd be lucky enough to come by.

Seventh year had been twice as good. He saw her every day. They talked. _A lot_. Sometimes, he felt like they talked more than he and Sirius did. He had been there for her through the troubles brought on by the war and she had rewarded him with dazzling smiles and happy 'good morning's and sweet, sleepy 'good night's and pats on the head when she thought he was being stupid.

He didn't know how he had managed through the first five years of school without her.

Sirius was a bit mad at him for it, as well. He _liked _having the fiery redhead around to bicker with and keep under a brotherly watch. Now that Lily was mad at James, she was mad at the both of them. Because really, was there much of a difference?

Answer: Yes.

Because Sirius was not a pansy like James. Sirius marched right up to Lily in the library, flopped into a chair next to her, and began playing with the fingers of her left hand as if it was an everyday occurrence. From the other side of the shelf, James watched Lily stare at Sirius curiously. If _he_ had done that, she would have gotten up and left. Probably. Not that he _knew_.

"He's a bloody mess, you know," Sirius said airily to start a nonchalant conversation. James could have punched him for being so indelicate. He was _not_ a mess.

Lily turned her hand up to let Sirius continue his ministrations more easily and pushed her book away.

"Did he send you over here to fight his battles for him?" she asked in a soft, even voice. Sirius laughed.

"As if. No, I'm just sick and tired of the both of you being too damn proud to get over this. He was right, though. You know…"

Lily yanked her hand away and shot Sirius an offended look. He sighed heavily and forced her hand back into his grasp.

"He was right to be _angry_. Let me finish, would you? It's not easy for someone so obsessed with you not to notice how hard this year's been for you."

James bit back a groan. _Sure, Pads, go ahead and bring up the Lily-shrine that doesn't exist, too._ He was _not_ obsessed. Lily softened again, sinking further into her chair and idly moving her fingers with Sirius'.

"I'm just trying to be strong," she whispered. Sirius leaned his head to the side and hit it softly against hers.

"Being strong doesn't mean being _fake_. James notices things like that. He's like a girl- always looking for a _deeper meaning_ and all that nonsense. But he's _right_. This is getting to you and it's only a matter of time before others notice, too."

James could see the resignation in her eyes. His pulse quickened with hope.

"It's hard, Sirius," Lily said still quietly. "People are _dying_. Students are getting hurt, even in Hogwarts. I've heard the teachers talking…"

Sirius turned his head and pressed a kiss into Lily's hair. "Stop thinking about that," he ordered. "Go find James. You'll both feel better."

James ducked down behind the shelf when he saw Lily stand up and gather her things. As soon as she passed through the library door, he jumped up, hugged Sirius, and ran for it. His knowledge of the secret passages was put to good use as he slipped through Hogwarts and up into the Head's dorm only a minute before Lily. Sitting on the couch, trying hard not to catch his breath, he looked up from the book he wasn't reading.

Lily paused in the doorway, dropping her bag onto the floor in an uncharacteristic show of untidiness. Slowly, she stepped out of her shoes and crossed the room to sit next to him on the couch- further than she used to but closer than she had all month. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither sure of how to go about restarting a friendship that had such a rocky background.

"Your books upside down," Lily broke the silence, face straight ahead. James focused on the words and notice that she was right. Well then…

Glancing to his left, he saw her cheek twitch in a hidden smile. He didn't bother trying to hide his grin. Something about the situation struck them as funny and yet neither knew why. James flipped his book purposefully and made a great show of crossing his legs, clearing his throat, and becoming very interested in it. A laugh broke from Lily's mouth, breaching the tension and easing them into something that had become far too important to the both of them.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 867  
>Song: Save Me<br>Notes: HUURRR I don't know…


	7. Kiss on the Neck II

You're the sweetest thing I've seen  
>To think that you were meant for me<p>

December brought snow and forgiveness. True, honest to goodness forgiveness. For everything. For nothing. For years and years of resentment and cruel words and anger and jokes.

December brought a new light into James' life- a light he'd always dreamed of. And maybe it meant more to him than it did to Lily, but the moment she said 'Yes,' he was already under the impression that they would be together forever.

December was James' new favorite month. The cold night air and snow didn't bother him like they used to. In fact, he had been quite eager when agreeing to walk around the grounds with Lily so close to curfew. Over eager, even.

"There's something magical about snow at night," she said quietly. James snapped his eyes away from her to take in their surroundings so he could come up with something better to say than 'I like holding your hand hurrr.' She was right; there was a certain atmosphere around the blue-hued grounds. Snowflakes were once again falling from the sky, light and slow. It really _was _magical.

Then again, he could be thrown naked onto the frozen lake and still think that the night was perfect. Nothing could dampen his spirits. Honestly, he would probably even hug Snape if the git came around.

When he turned his attention back to Lily to answer, he found her staring up at him, a mischievous little smile dancing in her eyes.

"What?" he asked lamely. She chuckled.

"I don't think that shit-eating grin has left your face all night. Who spiked _your_ pumpkin juice?"

James laughed but didn't reply. Instead, his hand slipped from hers and wrapped around her shoulders. That was answer enough.

_Honestly_, nothing could ruin his night.

Even when he noticed a familiar black dog rolling in the snow at the edge of the forest (he always _did_ love winter).

Even when his best mate jogged up to them (he always was a nosy bugger).

Even when Sirius swept them up into a too-tight hug (he always was a little handsy).

It did, however, dampen his spirits when Sirius pressed a firm kiss to Lily's lips (he always was a dirty, rotten bastard).

For a few moments, as they laughed together and Lily punched the gray-eyed boy, James sputtered intelligently, pointing accusing fingers and grabbing at his hair.

"Bleeding hell Padfoot," he finally managed and punched his laughing friend as well. Funny thing was, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at either of them- that was Sirius' idea of a joke and if there was one thing he could understand, it was a joke. It _did_ help, though, when Lily entwined her fingers back between his and leaned into his shoulder ever so slightly. Really, _nothing_ could ruin his night.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 477  
>Song: Kiss on the Neck (take two)<br>Notes: Buuuhhhh this isn't coming out like I wanted :(


	8. Be Still

If fear falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes  
>Remember the words I said<br>Be still, be still, and know…

Normally, James slept like a baby. And why wouldn't he? He had a beautiful girlfriend and a near-empty castle all to himself for _three whole weeks_.

But for some reason, tonight, sleep wasn't coming like it should. He felt uneasy. He felt like he was being _watched_. It made his hair stand on end and sent a shiver down his spine despite the heavy blankets. He rolled over restlessly towards the door, bleary eyes peaking open. He stiffened.

For sure, he had closed his door. He couldn't sleep with an open door.

"James?" came a tiny whisper. He almost sighed in relief and relaxed instantly.

"C'mere," he called in a thick voice. He could just make out her small frame creep into the room and close the door securely. She tiptoed to his bedside even though they were both awake. "Sup darlin'?" he asked and reached out a hand to her hair when she kneeled next to his face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm just being stupid," she began lamely and didn't finish. James gave a sleepy grin, hand holding the side of her head affectionately.

"I took you down to meet the house elves, Lils. I thought you were over that?"

Lily swatted at his hand uselessly, he just entangled it into her long hair.

"I'm _not_ afraid of _house elves_," she insisted. James made a sleepy sound of agreement, feeling tired again now that the door was closed. "It's just…" she continued slowly, taking his hand from her hair to hold it in hers. "Knowing that the castles so empty I feel… kind of alone and it's _dark_ and… I told you I'm being stupid… You're not even _listening_."

James' smile grew and he opened his eyes again. She was being a little silly, but he found it cute. Big bad Lily was afraid of the dark.

"Need some extra torches for your room?" he asked. Lily played with his fingers bashfully.

"It's not the dark that I don't like…"

It took twice as long for his sleepy mind to comprehend what it was Lilly was asking of him. As she stood with words of an apology on her lips, he tore back his heavy blankets and adjusted his head to the side of his pillow.

"Get in here, silly."

She didn't waste any time sliding into the bed net to him. James tucked the comforter around her back and discreetly pinched himself. Feet tangling easily, nose to nose, Lily gave a small sigh. Her breath ghosted over his lips.

"That better, sweetheart?" he whispered, voice shaking ever so slightly. There was a pregnant moment of silence. James swallowed thickly.

Lily bent her head forward the fraction of an inch it took to press her lips to his in a sweet, chaste first kiss.

"Good night, James."

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 491  
>Song: Be Still- The Fray<br>Notes: Slightly better than the other crap I've been putting out.


	9. Mr Sensitive

Just feel anger, feel pain.  
>Feel the sun and the rain<br>Just feel something.  
>Oh feel something.<p>

Three weeks of peace can really let down your guard. James had been so caught up with how perfect the holidays had been that he wasn't prepared for classes to start again.

With the return of students came the return of the whispers and rumors and taunts. It was shocking how fast word got around school. So he was dating Lily. What did it matter that she was a muggleborn? Try as he might, he just _could not_ comprehend the prejudice. Lily was brilliant. She was clever and cheeky and beautiful and so God damn _perfect_ that he didn't understand. How could anyone look down on her? How could anyone look at her and think '_I don't like her_' let alone want to do her harm?

It made him so angry that he wanted to punch something. Some_one_. He almost even lashed out at Sirius once.

Two weeks into class and he couldn't stand it any longer. He was getting into a fight almost every day only to come back to the common room where Lily was _smiling_ and acting like everything was ok.

Things were _not _ok.

He found her on her birthday. That was why it was worse; it was her _birthday_. She was supposed to be with her friends and having fun and smiling like she did every other day and forgetting about the world for just a little while. He found her alone and standing as if she'd been interrupted in doing something.

He found her sobbing into her hands in the middle of their common room.

The door swung closed behind him loudly in his hurry to reach her when the scene registered. His first instinct led his mind to think the worst. His long legs brought him across the modest room in four quick strides so he could take her head between his hands and try to get her to look at him.

"Lily," he pleaded urgently. "Lily, _look at me_. Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

Her hands remained on her face and her head shook. Her shaking, muffled sob broke through his relief; as long as she wasn't hurt. His hands moved to cradle the back of her head, smoothing her hair and pulling her into a fierce hug. She removed her hands to hide her face in his chest and hold him just as tightly.

James cursed the day he ever wished that she would _react_ to the world around them.

The hot feeling of her tears and sobs broke his heart. Every ragged breath and strangled sound brought his arms tighter and tighter as if becoming one would take away all the pain. She only cried harder and held fast. James couldn't bring himself to tell her to look at him again; he was sure looking into her eyes right at that moment would be his downfall.

He was at a loss. All he could do was let her cry and get it out of her system. His mother called it cathartic- the only way to go.

And boy did she let it out.

"Lily," he urged some time later, this time with a bit of a smile. "C'mon Lily, you can talk to me, your Jamie."

Lily's sob caught in her throat at the endearment only allowed to be used by his mother (and three rare times by Sirius). Her little fists in the back of his shirt gave a weak punch.

"Stop being so bloody perfect," came her muffled cry. James rubbed the back of her hair uselessly and rocked them a bit back and forth; his body was beginning to reject so much motionless standing. He made to extract her.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch? Definitely more comfortable than standing." She shook her head and squeezed her arms further around him.

"What about your bed?" He suggested.

"_No_," she rushed, surprising James a little. "Not there… I don't want to be me right now."

James pressed his nose to the top of Lily's head, sighing. She sounded so small and miserable- almost childlike. "You don't have to be Lily," he conceded. Awkwardly, he bent slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Lily's middle. He straightened, lifting her feet from the ground so he could maneuver them over to _his_ room. Fumbling without the light on, James nearly fell over when he got them to his bedside.

"You've gotta let go, Lils," he said gently next to her ear. Finally, the death grip on his waist slackened and James stepped back. She kept her head down, still trying to hid her tear-streaked face even without the light on. James felt out his favorite jumper from his desk chair (maroon and gold, of course) and tucked it into Lily's hands.

"You can be James tonight."

A sound that could almost pass as a laugh escaped her mouth. Smiling, James kissed the side of her head and began shamelessly stripping of his clothes.

"I'll have you know that James _usually _sleeps naked, but to protect my innocence from myself that'll have to do."

As he slid into his bed, eyes adjusting to the dark, he watched the silhouette of Lily shed her school blouse. Mesmerized by her lack of embarrassment, he wondered what was going through her head as he saw her drop her bra down with her shirt.

Any other time and he wouldn't have held back the giddiness her bare back filled him with.

His jumper quickly replaced her shirt, though, and her skirt and knee socks joined the pile of clothes. She never turned to face him, only sat on the edge of the bed where the covers had been pushed away. James didn't have to see her face to know that her finally calming mind was winding up again with such bold actions. He leaned close to envelope his hand around her shoulder. Her face angled just slightly, giving him his first glimpse of her face that night. He couldn't make out the finer details but the moonlight shone around her nose and forehead and her parted lips.

"I'm here for _you_, Lils," he said quietly. Lily leaned back into his chest to swing her legs up onto the bed. James' hand slid down her arm and across her stomach, lying flat there. He pulled her down into his pillow, his other hand moving to stroke her hair as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pages: 3<br>Words: 1,106  
>Song: Mr. Sensitive- David Cook<br>Notes: Derpderpderp here ya go


	10. I Will Come to You

And I swear that I'll be there come what may

"This is _bull shit_!"

"_Mr. Potter!"_

James rounded on the Transfiguration teacher, eyes wild and face flushed from anger. He didn't apologize for cursing at the Headmaster. He was _far_ too livid to care about the repercussions. The commotion in the Hospital Wing went on around them.

He made a wide gesture at the bed next to them where Lily refused to remove her hands from her face. Blood. Lots of blood. It covered her entire front and coated her hands. It coated _his_ hands. Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain urgently, leaving behind her own red handprint. James very nearly began shaking with fury when Lily let out a sharp cry.

"We can't just let this go! She was _attacked_ in the Great bloody Hall! There _has_ to be someone that saw who did it."

Ever the patient one, Dumbledore pulled up a chair and offered it to James. He refused. He couldn't be still, he needed to be up and moving and _doing something_.

"If anyone saw her attacker, Mr. Potter, they're not speaking up. Fear I suppose-"

"Fear of what?" James interrupted angrily. He gripped at his stained shirt with his blood-caked hands. "Do they think it'll get worse than this if they speak up? Because it's gonna get worse anyway. Even if they _don't _confess this is going to happen to someone else sooner or later."

Professor McGonagall touched her worried face; at least _she_ was showing some emotion. James had never felt resentment towards the Headmaster before that moment. The old wizard was calm and collected while his girlfriend shrieked again because of _his_ students. It was as good as his fault that this had happened. If he ever _looked_ at what was actually going on he would have seen that there were Death Eater wannabes amongst them.

But Dumbledore just fed him some bullshit string of _wisdom_ that was supposed to make everything all right. It most certainly was not all right.

He couldn't bear to hear Lily let out another cry. It hurt too much and his blood was already boiling. He needed to do something. So he left, he stormed out of the Hospital Wing, wand forgotten in his back pocket. The corridors of Hogwarts flashed by him; he barely even remembered how he had gotten down to the first floor. But when he did… oh when he did and when he saw that prat standing there, everything became slow and clear.

Avery had the nerve to smile. "How's your little mudblood doing?"

_Crack_

With great satisfaction, James retracted his hand and watched the Slytherin grip his nose. He pulled the larger boy closer by the collar of his shirt and threw his fist into his face again. And one more time until he fell to his big, clumsy knees.

"If you ever come near her again," he said lowly, bent down over Avery's battered face, "don't think you'll see the light of day."

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 502  
>Song: I Will Come to You- Hanson<br>Notes: Yep…. I almost made this from Sirius' point of view, because it's something I can see him doing, but I think James would be capable of something like this too.


	11. Love Somebody to Know

We spend evenings making up for lost time  
>I'm liberated by looking in her eyes<br>I can't believe it, no, I can't believe she's mine  
>I can't explain what she does to me<br>You've got to love somebody to know  
>I can't explain how she sets me free<br>You've got to love somebody to know

It was sensory overload.

His hands were on her cheeks, rough and big on small and delicate. His fingers slid into her hair and fisted the strands. The surprising sensation drew a gasp form her lips.

So close, she could taste the cookies on his breath.

Her hands found his narrow hips, gripping them tightly as he pressed them against hers. The alignment drew another sharp breath- this time from both of them. His lips ghosted across hers, close enough to drive her made and far enough to make her frustrated. The hands on his hips pulled. The hands in her hair tugged.

Her head was angled up so that their lips lined up, still not close enough. Want overwhelmed her. She wanted the tugging and pressing and pulling and gasping. Eyes fluttering open, all she could see was the fanning of his eyelashes on his red cheeks and eyebrows furrowed with the same want she was feeling. His breath was hot, recycling hers. Lily nudged her face just a fraction of a centimeter closer to his, watching as his eyebrows lifted.

But he didn't kiss her.

They were impossibly close. Lily couldn't tell whose parts were whose. Hips on hips, thighs on thighs, chest on chest.

_Lips on lips_.

She wanted it. She wanted it so badly. Her hands fisted in frustration at his shirt, pulling and tugging.

His eyes crinkled and she felt the ghosting o his lips twitch into a smile.

He was loving this awful torture as much as she was.

"I swear to Merlin," she murmured lowly, "if you don't kiss me…"

His lips were soft and warm and the kiss was hard and slow. She melted into him, giving in to every touch and quiver and tremble. A shiver made its way up her spine like lightening.

His hands unfisted, cradling the back of her neck with one and sliding the other between her shoulder blades.

_Lips on lips._

His hot tongue swiped across her lips. Who was she to deny him? It was a beautiful mess of tongues and teeth and pulling. She could feel everything- the wandering hands, the knee-weakening lips, the contours of his hips on hers and everything in between.

She felt _him_. All of him. A flicker of conscious thought flashed through her mind and she wondered if he could feel how much she wanted him as well as she could.

_Boy_, did she feel.

The tension and anticipation he had been building up for days with every little glance and touch. The words he said close to her ear when he leaned over her shoulder. The heat of his body so close to hers when he perfected her want movement.

She should have known it was going to be like this.

Her mind snapped back when his hands found the hem of her shirt. It was like an out of body experience. She saw them, in their over-heated little common room, wrapped around each other by the door. She came back just as quickly. His fingers, rough from Maraudering and Quidditch, scraped along her back, grabbing her hips as she had his. She could feel every individual finger from his still pinky to rubbing thumbs.

It was his hips that undid her. Too narrow for his height and shoulders and grinding against hers so torturously that she lost it. The sound that caught in her throat was desperate. She didn't care. It drew a wave of enthusiasm form James. The hand on her neck fisted in her hair again- forcefully angling her head and attacking her lips with newfound fervor.

"_Lily_."

She pulled away at the whisper. Breathing hard, clinging, wanting, their eyes met. In them se saw it; the love and want and passion.

"Lily."

Could he see it in her eyes, too? The way he stared, she thought he might. Hazel. Not quite brown, not quite green, flecks of gold, with tiny rings of muddy brown around his pupils. They were dilated. They were wide. They were wondering and eager and so full… so full of everything _she_ felt.

"Happy birthday to you," she sang in a quiet voice. A low, menacing laugh rumbled in James' chest as he snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, making his way through the door.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 615  
>Song: Love Somebody to Know- Hanson<br>Notes: From Lily's prospective this time


	12. Look After You

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
>Will you, won't you be the one I always know?<br>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<p>

What kind of sick world did they live in?

The thought plagued James every night as he watched Lily toss and turn. She cried out in her sleep too often. He learned not to wake her up- she could never get back to sleep and bad dreams were better than no sleep at all. He just watched her from the chair… it was all he could do.

Call him hypocritical for staying up because of it, but he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried. Not when she was hurting like this.

The black dress from the funeral was still on the floor at the foot of her bed. She hadn't been able to touch it since she had ripped it from her body last week. He couldn't say that he understood why. He didn't know what it was like to be attacked. He didn't know what it was like to see someone die. He didn't know what it was like to lose a parent- let alone _both_.

He wondered when the world was going to give her a break. Hadn't she proved that she was strong enough already? Hadn't she shown how brave and strong she could be despite everything?

How did the saying go? Life sucks and then you die?

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Bringing death into the picture made everything seem more real. It was always _there_, but only ever around them, never a part of them. It made him feel more grown up than he ever had since he had actually come of age. It made him feel old. Eighteen and he could already feel the cold fingers of death brushing by.

It scared him. It was downright _terrifying_ to think of death as a part of _their_ lives. They were young and in love. They were supposed to be invincible. They were supposed to last forever.

They _would_ last forever. That much he was sure of.

A gasp broke him from his determined train of thought. James straightened in the chair and met the wide, frightened eyes of Lily. The air was thick between them as she took the time to catch her breath and he stayed put.

"Is this why you've looked so tired lately?" she asked quietly after a few moments of tense silence. James only nodded. Lily looked as if she would be angry, but softened quickly and scooted over under the blankets.

"Well come on, then," the urged with a small smile. James didn't move. He was struck still by the thoughts that had been running through his head. The words tumbled clumsily out of his mouth before he could shut himself up.

"Let's get married."

A shocked sound that was a mix of a laugh and a hiccup cut the moment of silence that followed his suggestion. Lily's wide eyes turned to disbelief. Her cheeks were twitching in an incredulous smile.

"What?" was all she could manage in a squeak. James stood from the chair and came to kneel by her bedside where he took her hand between both of his and stared intently into her eyes.

"Marry me."

Ever was his fashion, it came out more like a demand a question. Lily's other hand lifted to smooth his hair away from his forehead. He loved it when she did that. He loved _her_. To him, it was the easiest thing in the world.

"We've only been dating for four months, James," she tried to reason. He could only smile at her.

"So? Marry me."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, not sure if he was joking and, if he wasn't, how she should answer. But he _wasn't_ joking. She knew deep down that he wasn't.

"I don't understand…"

James came up to sit next to her on the bed and took her face between his hands. He wiped at the dried trail on her cheeks where tears had leaked out in her sleep. It was as clear as day to him. Just thinking about it emptied his mind of depressing, lonely thoughts of death.

"The world isn't going to stop for us. Why should we wait for it? Let's get married. Soon."

Uncertainty flashed over her features, but he didn't care. He was sure. He was _right_ and he knew it and she had to see it, too. It didn't even make him nervous when she didn't say anything for a long while.

"A-alright," she whispered.

_Alright_. That settled it, then. Why couldn't everything in the world be as simple as that? Because it really was simple.

* * *

><p>Pages: 22<br>Words: 806  
>Song: Look After You- The Fray<br>Notes: Okie Doke we're getting there people


	13. Incredible

And it's incredible  
>The way you make me smile.<br>And it's incredible  
>That you make me want to walk down that aisle.<br>Oh yeah, and it's incredible  
>The way I stare at you with my eyes<br>And it's incredible  
>That when I see you I feel like I could fly<p>

If he thought dating Lily made his heart soar, telling all his friends that they were _engaged_never got old. Even the hundredth time when Sirius threatened him with bodily harm, it was just too amazing.

It was like nothing in the universe could go wrong. The world had calmed down and stepped back from them. There was peace. Even if it was only for a short time, there was peace and it was beautiful and Lily was beautiful and _life_ was beautiful. And all because of that little package that was burning a hole in his pocket.

"You're face will stick like that," Lily jibed from the couch and nudged James' cheek with her sock-clad foot. James grabbed it but couldn't manage to wipe the smile away.

"I think it already has," Sirius added in a concerned manner from beside her. Remus nodded in agreement. "If you get any more excited, Prongs, we're going to have to take drastic measures."

James tugged on Lily's foot playfully, completely ignoring his potions book and more than happy to help the others procrastinate with him. "You can't do anything about it, Pads. Just face it. _I'm getting married_."

"_Stop saying that!_" Sirius cried and slapped his hands over his face. Try as he might to act like he hated the idea of commitment, the night James had broken the news, he'd been far too excited than was deemed "masculine."

"I don't think I'm getting anymore studying done tonight," Lily sighed and closed her book. James eyed her, still tugging at her sock (mostly just because he _could_).

"Wasn't it your idea to have a study session every night for N.E.?" he pointed out- not that he was complaining; he already knew all this rubbish. He'd only agreed because frankly, he'd probably agree to anything Lily suggested for quite a while. Then, just as suddenly, he snapped his book closed and stood. "No, you're right. None of these useless blokes are helping us." ("Hey!" Peter cried out) "Let's leave before they try to sabotage our futures anymore."

Sirius wolf whistled as James dragged Lily from the Gryffindor common room. She was laughing and laughing as they ran along. He didn't know why he insisted on running. Maybe it was just a euphoric high.

"You're acting mad!" Lily called, panting as they rounded the corner that led to the entrance of their living quarters. Using his grip on her hand, James tugged her close, backed her into the wall, and kissed her hard. Hands in hair, teeth biting _hard_.

"Can't a bloke be happy?" he murmured lowly against her lips. Lily smiled, bringing her arms around his neck lazily.

"You're _especially_ happy. What's gotten into you?"

James just hummed and kissed her again, this time slower, softer. He swayed them a little, inching closer to their portrait door. "Let's go to bed," he suggested. Lily chuckled.

"At eight o'clock?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. James smirked into her lips.

"Let's go to _bed_," he said again. This time, Lily laughed.

"Maybe when I've got a ring," she teased. She'd been teasing him about that a bit too much as of lately. Not that she was materialistic, no; he knew she was far from it. He understood what it would mean, though- how it would feel to see a ring on that little finger of hers.

"Guess what I've got," he said in a singsong voice, twisting her hips with his in a little dance as they got closer to the door. Lily gasped into another kiss. James smirked. "Reach in my pocket."

One hand gripping his neck, her other snaked down and groped at his pocket blindly. He doubted it as an accident when she _missed_ and returned his knowing smirk. She reached into his pocket and grabbed the blue velvet box.

"It's really real isn't it?" She whispered as he took it from her. "It's really gonna happen."

He understood her perfectly. There was something so real and _solid_ about opening the box and slipping an engagement ring onto her finger. His head was in the clouds. He felt like he was quite literally floating away.

But it was just Lily tugging him into the portrait door, that beautiful smile on her perfect face.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 762  
>Song: Incredible- Hanson<br>Notes: I think this is one of my favorites :)


	14. Broken Angel

Break my dreams, that's what they'll do  
>Well I'm going to run away and learn to fly like you<br>I'm going to go so high and swoop so low  
>You can't bring me down, going to be so proud<p>

James tried desperately to get Lily to stop walking without causing a scene. He knew how she hated scenes, but it was getting to be a bit difficult when she wouldn't _listen_.

"Lily, will you just _wait_," he said in his calmest voice, grabbing her wrist to try and at least slow her pace. She kept her face forward, eyes brimming with tears and strides long and fast.

"They _hate_ me, James," she said bitterly.

"That's not true," he tried to argue. Lily finally looked at him, glared was more like it. With a heavy sigh, she took his hand and dragged him down another corridor.

"So then you're mother's looked like that at all your other girlfriends? Or am I just the lucky one?"

"_Fiancé_," James corrected. This time, he didn't care if he caused a scene. He forced Lily to stop with his grip on her hand and cupped her cheek. Staring into her eyes in determination, he spoke clearly and confidently. "You're my fiancé, Lils. And they don't hate you. They're angry with _me_."

Lily returned his gaze skeptically. James swallowed nervously and shifted from foot to foot. He could only hope that Lily wouldn't react the way his parents had… she wasn't exactly known for her temper.

"I told them that I turned down the scout from Puddlemere," he said slowly, physically tensing and bracing himself from whatever Lily had to throw at him. She pulled back, only slightly, and raised both of her eyebrows at him.

"You've always dreamed of playing for Puddlemere," she replied evenly. James gulped and nodded. "I even bought you that awful brown Puddlemere jumper for your graduation present." Again, he just nodded. "And I even learned all the words to _Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here._"

James panicked. "Listen Lils, I know it's all I've ever talked about and I know we'd be set for _life_ if I played with them for even a year, I just feel like I've got to do _more_ than throw a Quaffle around. And I know I should have talked about it with you and I know it's going to be dangerous and we won't have any money but I was accepted into the Auror Academy and I just couldn't… I _couldn't_ turn it down. And…"

The hurried, anxious sting of words was cut off by Lily's hand clapping over his mouth. She sighed, shook her head, and then met his eyes with a small smile.

"You daft thing, you look like you're afraid I'm going to eat you," she muttered under her breath. When she removed her hand, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked stupidly, eyes nearly crossed with confusion. Weren't fiancé's supposed to be mad when decisions like that were made? Or something…

"Angry that you decided to do something _good_ no matter how much it's going to suck? I'm _proud_ of you James. Don't be thick."

The relief that swept through his shoulders had him leaning forward heavily onto Lily. "Merlin you have no idea how difficult it's been trying to sort this out."

"Why didn't you just come out and tell me?" Lily asked into his hair. James sighed and kissed her neck, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Telling my parents... about the job and about you all at once… they were furious with me. They think I'm too young and that it's too dangerous. I was trying to figure out how to tell you without you reacting the same way."

Lily gave a light laugh as she pulled her fingers through his hair. "We're both young and stupid. If they're mad at you then they can be mad at me for thinking your brilliant."

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 662  
>Song: Broken Angel- Hanson<br>Notes: No notes for this one


	15. Make it Out Alive

These memories, that we've got  
>May not amount to much, but I'm so glad we've got 'em<p>

"Are you _sure _I look ok?"

Sirius gave a great sigh but smiled nonetheless. He adjusted the strap on Lily's tea-length dress and ran his fingers through her hands a few times uselessly.

"You could look like a troll and Prongs'd be giddy beyond reason," he insisted. Lily smacked his arm and turned back to the mirror. Sirius twisted her forcefully by the shoulder and squished her cheeks between his hands. "You're gorgeous, doll. Stop making such a fuss."

Lily reached up and squeezed his cheeks in a similar manner. "Sirius Black if you mess up my make-up, consider yourself officially uninvited."

He grinned and pressed and loud, innocent kiss to her forcefully puckered lips. "You can't uninvited me- I'm _in_ your wedding," he pointed out smugly. "I've got _two_ jobs, actually. What kind of wedding would this be without me? A bloody awful one, that's what. Now sit down so I can put your shoes on."

With only a little difficulty, Lily sat herself down very carefully in the chair by the sunny window. However simple her dress was, that didn't make it any easier to bend down. And Merlin help him, if she hummed and hawed anymore about wrinkling it, he'd smack her. Bride or not.

More carefully than he'd admit to any of his mates, Sirius kneeled before Lily and slipped the little white shoes onto her feet.

"C'mon you."

He hoisted her up and held her hand all the way to the modest back door of the small church. Her palm was sweaty and he could tell her knees were shaking. The violinist (A Ravenclaw whose name none of them could ever remember) was reaching the end of her song on the outside. Lily made a strangled sound that had Sirius laughing and manually hooking her hand onto his arm.

"Merlin's beard I didn't think you'd _actually_ be more nervous than him," he said in disbelief. Lily stomped on his foot just as that familiar little tune picked up. The door opened outward and Sirius sent a conspicuous wink towards Remus.

It only took one little tug to get Lily to take the first step. At the end of the isle, James was giving someone in the front row a discreet thumbs up before finally turning his attention to the two that had just stepped out into the summer sun. His face turned from smirking to that dumb, slack-jawed expression Sirius had come to know and love.

He sent her off with a kiss on the forehead and a pinch on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, sis," he said for only her. Lily gave a water smile as he went to stand next to his best mate.

"How's my favorite toe-rag?" she whispered when James took her hand.

"Shut it, you nosey ginger. There's a wedding to be had."

Yeah. There was _something _about those two that just worked.

* * *

><p>Pages:1<br>Words: 500  
>Song: Make it Out Alive- Hanson<br>Notes: Buuuhhh I really liked writing this one D:


	16. Give A Little

You gotta show her why she can't resist  
>Make her blush when you put your hand on her hips<br>She's gonna keep on playing until you stop chasing  
>So wrap your arms around her body<br>Tell her all she needs to know

He snuck up behind her in their tiny kitchen, slipping his wand into his back pocket silently and padding across the tiled floor with socked feet. She was doing it on purpose. He _knew_ she was doing it on purpose.

Because Sirius was out for the week.

And that was his _favorite_ nighty.

She let out a shriek when he came up and pressed his body against her back. A bit of flour went flying and the spatula hit the counter with a _clank_. James chuckled lowly as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to that _one_ spot behind her ear.

"You saucy minx," he accused with a nip at her ear. His hands tugged at the lacy hem of her nighty, pulling it this way and that but not touching _her_. "It's a dangerous game your playing there, Potter."

He didn't have look at her face to know that her lips had stretched into a smirk. "These pancakes aren't going to cook themselves, _Potter_," she refuted with a nudge of her backside. James laughed and dragged a hand through her hair, getting out of his way so he could kiss his way down her shoulder.

"You didn't _really_ expect to get anything finished wearing _this_," he stated matter-of-factly as he moved the flimsy strap aside, hand sliding down her front none too innocently. Lips found her neck again, nibbling at the flesh torturously.

"I had hoped to at least get them…" her breath caught when his hand yanked up her dress, "finished. 'T's always nice to have food ready after, yea?"

James wasn't a hungry enough wizard to agree with her logic. He pulled backwards her away from the counter and the few steps it was to their sparse living room.

"We're _alone_," he said for the hundredth time that weekend. Lily opened her mouth to agree but all that came out was a strangled sound. James grinned triumphantly, teeth finding a tender piece of skin on her neck. She reached up to fist her hands in his hair.

"You're incorrigible," she breathed as his hand ghosted over the top of her thighs.

"Shut it, ginger," was the last word spoken before he turned her about and caught her lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

><p>Pages: 1<br>Words: 415  
>Song: Give A Little- Hanson<br>Notes: Ho hum we're coming down to it now


	17. Syndicate

Baby close your eyes  
>Don't open til the morning light<br>Don't ever forget  
>We haven't lost it all yet<br>All we know for sure  
>Is all that we are fighting for<br>Baby don't forget  
>We haven't lost it all yet<p>

Tall, straight-backed, proud. James somehow found the energy to pry open his eyes. It was her voice that gave him strength, he was sure of it. Nothing was powerful enough to bring him about like _her_. She was speaking to someone, someone he couldn't see, and her voice was even and calm and collected.

He remembered lights- all different colors. And yelling. There was definitely yelling. Somewhere along the line, he remembered being able to see her knees and how badly they were shaking. He remembered wondering how she could stand. He remembered more lights.

The next thing he knew, everything was bright and there were too many voices that were talking all at once.

Her voice, though, he could have picked out from a crowd of thousands.

And maybe he had actually said her name out loud, because very suddenly everyone stopped talking and there was a shadow of red blocking the bright light.

He always did love the color red.

"You're awake," she breathed. He felt the familiar act of smiling take over when the next thing he recognized was green. All he could see were colors. Was the world _always_ that distorted?

"I'm awake," he agreed in a croaking voice. His throat felt parched. Then, very suddenly, he was hit _hard_ by something far too soft to be a weapon.

"You idiot!" Lily shrieked and hit him again with whatever was in her hands. James lifted his arm with surprising ease to block her attack. Whatever had been done to him since he'd lost it, nothing hurt anymore. If anything, he was just a little disoriented and confused as to _why his wife was trying to beat him_.

"Merlin, Lils!" Sirius cried and caught her about the waist. James tried not to laugh at the site they made- his best mate lifting up his pajama-clad wife and her feet kicking out furiously. A tall shape that could only be Remus handed him his glasses and tried to shield James from any more harassment.

"He's just regained consciousness Lily," the werewolf tried to reason. Finally seeing the finer details, James sat up and met Lily's glare. Her jaw was trembling and he could tell that anger was the only thing keeping her from crying.

"Good," she spat, "Now he can be awake when I kill him!"

"Mind telling me _why_ you want to kill me?"

Sirius chanced setting Lily down on her feet. There was a pause and everyone in the room waited to see what she would do.

"Because you're _stupid_," was her lame excuse as she tumbled forward and threw her arms around his neck. Her breathes came in shaky gasps as she tried not to let the tears fall in front of so many people. "I hate you," she said half-heartedly. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"Don't be a hypocrite, sweetheart. If you'd been disarmed you would've done the same thing," he muttered into the side of her head.

"That's not fair," she tried to argue. James kissed her wet cheek and pulled her to sit properly on his bed.

"Sure it is. We're married, love. We share everything- including irrational stubbornness and blind loyalty."

Someone in the cramped hospital room coughed awkwardly. Lily didn't pay them any mind, too busy hugging James and hissing about him being stupid. James gave the group a strong smile.

Truth be told (which it wouldn't be) he was almost as terrified to leave Lily in death as he was to lose her to it. He let her yell at him and throw things at him for three straight days afterward. He deserved it.

But at least she was ok.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 652  
>Song: Syndicate<br>Notes: Three more, guys


	18. My Girl

I don't need no money,  
>Fortune or fame.<br>I've got all the riches, baby,  
>One man can claim<p>

There were only three of them in the room, and yet it still felt terrible hot and crowded.

There were _four_ of them in the room, he silently corrected himself.

A nervous little chuckle escaped his lips and his hand knotted in his hair in the age-old habit. Sirius was already laughing heartily and kissing Lily on the cheek. But James… James was momentarily struck dumb, his mind unable to fully grasp what was going on.

That temporary loss of sanity was soon overcome by such a heart wrenching _joy_ that it was all he could do not to break down and laugh like a maniac. He pried his wife away from his mad best mate to kiss her fiercely.

"Baby," was the only intelligible thing he could manage. Lily, green eyes wide and bright, nodded furiously. James was sure his cheeks were going to hurt for a week with how wide he was smiling.

"We'll need a bigger place. A _cleaner_ place." He eyed Sirius didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "And clothes. Babies need those, don't they? Shit, when's it due? Do we have time for this?"

Just as quickly as the delight had come, James was overwhelmed by a mental list a mile long of things babies _probably_ needed and things he _definitely_ needed to learn about babies. He put Lily down and rushed into the kitchen to look for a notebook or something- _anything_. Notebooks were good- they were organized. Fathers had to be organized.

_Shit_.

"Lily," James cried and ran back into the living room, completely unfazed that she was trying to beat Sirius away from pressing his ear to her belly ("You can't hear him you idiot!") "Lily, I barely knew how to _study_, how the bloody hell am I going to be a father?"

Lily paused her struggle to give her husband a pitying look. "James, you're brilliant. You didn't study and you got nearly _all_ of your N.E.. Haven't you always tried to teach me to appreciate improvisation?"

James crossed the small room, shoved Sirius aside, and looked Lily straight in the eye. "You can't improvise with a _baby_. They need… they need _things_ and…"

Oh Merlin, he just might faint.

Luckily, he had the most miraculous wife on the face of the planet who smoothed his hair away from his forehead just the way he liked and kissed him.

"We've got nine months. For right now, just being as worried as you are is good enough."

James tried to smile, it came out more like a grimace. "I'm gonna be a fuckup dad."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "We'll be fuckup dads together," he agreed with a smile. James shoved him away with a hand on the face and hugged Lily close before Sirius had a chance to come between them again.

"We'll all be fuckup parents together, yea?" she approved, face smashed into his shoulder. James let out a shaking sigh. That was far too many emotions running through him in just a few short minutes. Lily's hands rubbed circles on his back, slow and soothing. It took a few deep breaths, but he managed to find himself in a happy medium of feelings- happy and terrified and amazed and worried.

Happy was the big one, though.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 568  
>Song: My Girl- The Temptations<br>Notes: 2 more!


	19. The Eleventh Hour

Here the strongest fall to their knees  
>A passion so powerful<br>The walls crumble to their foundations

It was less than perfect. At a glance, it was cowardly and low and it made him feel like less than a man.

But what was important was the bigger picture- and that was Lily standing next to him, Harry propped up onto her shoulder and a nervous look on her face. She looked so young there- a mother barely out of school holding her baby and facing her new home with uncertainty.

"It's for Harry," she said quietly to no one. He wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure. He took the words as his and ran them through his mind over and over again. _For Harry, for Harry, for Harry_

_Love, love, love_

That was all it came down to- love. Love for his wife, love for his son, love for who he was living to protect. It was all for them. He could look back onto his days in Hogwarts when he thought he was invincible and hexed Slytherins for fun; when he skived of detentions to run around with a werewolf; when he made fun of Lily's red hair because he couldn't stand how pretty she was; when he punched a boy who made her cry even though she punched _him_ back instead.

Every stupid thing he'd ever done was for her and Harry, even if he hadn't known it at the time. Every joke and laugh and toe out of line had brought him one step closer to them. It had all been for them.

And so was this.

James leaned down and picked up the first suitcase they'd be moving into the new house; Harry's things. His other hand found Lily's back, reaching up to touch his sons head mess of black hair fondly. They walked down the modest stone path to front door of the meek little cottage that was their new home.

It didn't look like much of a home, but when Lily stepped over the threshold and looked around curiously, it suddenly felt like it. He could have been told to live in a box- as long as Lily was there it would feel like a palace.

It was sparsely furnished and didn't have any curtains and smelled faintly of day old bread. The wallpaper was bright yellow and the shelves on the empty bookcase were dusty. The bottom stair creaked and the banister shook.

Lily held up a wiggly Harry and kissed his pudgy cheek. She turned to James with a smile that could stop the world from spinning.

"I love it," she said honestly.

* * *

><p>Pages: 1<br>Words: 443  
>Song: The Eleventh Hour- August Burns Red<br>Notes: One more D:


	20. With You in Your Dreams

And though my flesh is gone  
>I'll still be with you, at all times<br>And although my body's gone  
>I'll still be there to comfort you at all times<p>

"Happy Halloween!"

James came in from the kitchen, candy bowl in hand, to find Lily sitting cross-legged on the floor, arms high above her head. In front of her in his little black outfit and orange striped socks, Harry held his hands above his head in imitation, lips pulled back in a smile that showed off another pearly new tooth (one that was _far_ too familiar with James' finger).

"If you two get any more adorable I think I'm going to throw up all this candy I've eaten," he joked, leaning on the doorframe and popping another caramel into his mouth. Lily looked over her shoulder, smiling hugely as she admonished him.

"I told you to put that down, dinner's going to be ready any minute."

Yeah, like that was going to stop him from popping another piece into his mouth. Halloween was _about_ getting sick on sweets. What was the point if there was any room for pot-roast?

"Oi!" Lily cried indignantly. "I worked damn hard on this dinner and I'm _pretty _sure I didn't muck it up this time. You'd better have room for it because you're not getting out of it this year."

James unconsciously flinched at the memory of last year's Halloween fiasco. The meal hadn't gone _exactly_ as Lily had planned. He'd had to OD on candy and actually _get_ sick to convince her not to force-feed him. He conceded to put the candy bowl back down and joined his wife on the floor. Harry wobbled forward happily and flopped into his lap.

"And here I thought nothing could be cuter than pregnant Lily," he jibed and joisted his son up into the air with an exaggerated grunt. "Or _heavier_."

A plastic toy flew into the side of his head. "Watch it, you, or next time I get knocked up I'll be a little less cute."

"Oh _next_ time!" James laughed. He tossed a squealing Harry a few times then turned to lean heavily and give Lily a sloppy kiss. "This one's been enough trouble and you're already thinking of another? You're a mad woman."

Lily nudged her shoulder into his, hand joining James' in fiddling with their wiggly baby boy. "Trouble, huh? I still think I should be blaming _you_ for the toothpaste in my shoes."

James' wide, innocent eyes did nothing to plead his case. Laughing, Lily snatched up Harry and bounced him on her hip all the way to the kitchen. "And if I find you've tried to give him any sweets you're the one that's gonna be up with him all night!" she called. Doing a very good impression of a lost puppy, James scrambled up and followed after them. He hooked his arms around Lily's waist, kissing the back of her neck and shoulder and Harry's forehead.

"Don't be daft, woman; our sons perfect," he reasoned. Lily hummed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, lifting Harry up higher so that both of them could admire his happy babbling and chubby, grabbing fingers.

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" she sighed.

* * *

><p>Pages: 2<br>Words: 540  
>Song: With You in Your Dreams- Hanson<br>Notes: No way was I ending this on a sad note. It's sad enough _knowing_ what happens.

Let me know what you think, will you? I put this together in a little under two days so feel free to correct any and all spelling mistakes I've missed. Hope you enjoyed!  
>Much Love<p> 


End file.
